1. Technical Field
The prevent disclosure relates to a method of making rollers, and more particularly to a method of making rollers for manufacturing retarder films.
2. Description of the Related Art
A retarder film has been applied to a liquid crystal display (LCD) to generate a visual three-dimensional stereo effect. As such, the retarder film is commonly used in some commercial products, like stereoscopic display glasses, stereoscopic display TVs and other display products.
To the display products, it is required to ensure an optical quality of the retarder film by keeping an accuracy of manufacturing process of the retarder film. However, keeping the accuracy of manufacturing process of the retarder film reduces manufacturing speed of the retarder film. There is still a need to provide one tool to manufacture the retarder film in keeping with the accuracy and the manufacturing speed of the retarder film.